Trick or Treat
by FNAFGirl15
Summary: Enjoy!


Trick or Treat (by Kem) (Sorry I hadn't gotten back to you, May07, I was trying desperately to think of a plot for the fanfic you requested, and sorry it's not insanely long like the Fazbear Massacre—if I tried making a long story like that I'd probably give up on it several chapters in :P. Anyway, enjoy, whoever reads this story!)

"BB, would you _please_ slow down?!" a certain, golden-colored animatronic bear called out as he weaved his way through the seemingly endless stream of candy-bucket-carrying zombies, princesses and vampires around him and towards a small, round, blue and red striped animatronic ahead of him. "I don't want you getting lost, Foxy'll _kill_ me if I lose sight of you."

"Stop being such a baby, Goldie!" BB chirped in reply as the older animatronic caught up with him. "I'm not gonna get lost. You're treating me like a little kid."

"You _are_ a little kid, BB. You're an animatronic that was _made_ to _be_ a kid."

Blinking in slight offense at Golden Freddy's words, BB turned his head and looked up at him, squinting almost accusingly. Golden Freddy didn't seem to notice however, he was too bust making sure that the Nightmares—his deadliest enemies—weren't trying to blend in with the crowd and sneaking up on the two vulnerable animatronics.

That'd happened too many times to count, and it made Golden Freddy wonder why he even attempted leaving the building every year like this.

BB didn't seem to notice the bear's worry, the child was too intrigued by all the pretty decorations and wonderous costumes that humans dressed in on this day. On Halloween, no-one would really pay attention to if BB or any of the animatronics were, well, _animatronics._ To them, they were just in costume.

Stopping to let a car pass, BB stopped, but Golden Freddy was too caught up in looking around, bumping into the smaller animatronic infront of him and almost tripping. "Ouch! Goldie!" BB cried out after regaining his balance and picking up the candy bars that'd fallen out of his pumpkin-styled basket. "I'm still _down_ here you know! I almost dropped my candy!" "What?!" pulled out of his thoughts by his close fall and BB's voice, Golden Freddy looked down at the child and sighed.

"O-oh, sorry, BB," Golden Freddy said, crouching down to help pick up the partially spilled candy, "I…I-I wasn't paying attention. I was…ah, never mind."

"What is it? Is it a secret? I can keep secrets!"

"Uh—no, BB, it's not any secret you'd want to know, _trust me_."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pl—,"

"BB, I said 'no'. I don't want anyone else getting caught up in th—," he stopped, realizing he'd probably said too much already, and sighed. "N-never mind," he said quieter, "let's just…let's just get back to the pizzeria soon, okay? It's…um…it's getting dark. It's not really safe on Halloween after dusk."

"What do you mean?! What's so bad that _you're_ scared of it, Goldie?! You're one of the bravest animatronics I know! Well," BB giggled, "besides Foxy, I guess, but pleeeease tell me! I swear I won't tell _anyone_."

"…All I can say is…well…"

"Yeah?"

"All I can say is that there are some really strong, evil animatronics that…use people's fear on Halloween to get stronger so they can ki— _destroy_ the…the Puppet, and me."

BB stopped walking and stared up at Golden Freddy in shock. He couldn't imagine _anyone_ trying to kill two of his best friends like that! "Th-they…they wanna _kill_ you?" he began to cry. "W-who are they?! I can beat 'em up for you." Golden Freddy chuckled and pat the child on the head. He'd never heard BB say something like that before, usually BB would just run to one of the bigger animatronics for help if he was scared, so this was a total change of character.

"Uh, it's…not like that, BB," the bear explained, "they're…they're a lot stronger than you and I are. It'd be different if the Puppet was going to help fight, but you? Sorry, not gonna happen. Thanks for offering though."

"If I can't help, could you at least tell me who the bad-guys _are_?!"

"…O-…okay," Golden Freddy sighed and looked around, "but…first let's get back to the pizzeria. Okay? I don't want any humans hearing about this—it might make them panic." The walk back to the pizzeria Golden Freddy, BB, and all their friends lived in seemed to be a lot longer than it was. That was possibly because Golden Freddy was reconsidering telling BB who the Nightmares were.

Oh well, too late now, he thought.

Back at the pizzeria, Golden Freddy watched as a few of the animatronics practically dove into their buckets of candy, and he was hoping BB would do the same thing and forget about their talk outside. That wasn't the case though. As soon as they reached their destination, BB took Golden Freddy's hand and pulled him towards the Parts and Services Room.

Which, was the room where all important matters were discussed.

After reaching the room and closing the door, BB sat down on the floor (which was the only area he could reach that he could sit on, that, and there weren't chairs in the Parts and Services Room) and looked up at Golden Freddy. "So?" he asked in curiosity. "Who's out to get you and the Puppet? Are they in the pizzeria?!"

"…Uh…well…not exactly." Golden Freddy replied unsurely. He really didn't want to tell BB, but, he had no choice. He'd made a promise, and Golden Freddy had never, ever broken a promise. He sighed and crossed his arms. "You…you remember the rule I made about not opening the Chest, right?"

BB nodded.

"They, the bad guys I mean, they're…I _guess_ you'd say they're in the Chest, but…" Golden Freddy paused, sighing once again before closing his eyes and shaking his head, "I shouldn't be telling you this. I don't wanna scare you, BB, but—,"

"But you promised!" BB whined impatiently, sticking out his bottom lip and crossing his arms in a pout. Golden Freddy stared at him for a few moments…

"…They…they're the ones who give you nightmares," he decided to continue, "they're the ones who go 'bump' in the night. They're fear, they're terror…they're regret. They're the reason that bad things happen in the world, BB. They're the ones that Puppet & I are trying to protect you, and Freddy, and Bonnie, and Chica, and Foxy, EVERYONE from!"

"G-Goldie! You're scaring m—,"

"They don't stop, they keep going, and going, and going, always lurking in the shadows, always going after the weak and vulnerable. If they catch us, they kill us, and they don't care! It's a game to them, a sick, evil, twisted game that sooner or later they're going to win, and they won't stop until they destroy all of u—," suddenly, he stopped.

Had he just said all of that to a…

…a child?

"…BB, I…I-I'm sorry," Golden Freddy said, "I…I shouldn't have promised to tell you."

"I-it's…it's okay," BB said quietly, slightly perturbed though, "Foxy says that of something's bothering you and you tell someone about it, it makes you feel better. Do… _you_ feel better, Goldie?" Golden Freddy wasn't sure what to say. It _did_ kinda feel good to vent, but at that same time, he felt really bad for scaring the daylights out of someone so innocent.

"…Y-…yes," he blurted out awkwardly, "I…I-I guess I do…sorry I scared you." "It's okay, Goldie." BB grinned. "I'm happy I made you feel better!" then he stood up and skipped happily towards the door before turning back to his friend. "Wanna share my candy with me?" he asked. "Besides! Puppet's really skinny, so he might not finish all of his and we could sneak some when he's stuffed!"

Golden Freddy chuckled and smiled. BB _did_ have a good point. The sneaking aspect, though, was something the bear would have to think about. "Alright," he said agreed with a long sigh, "let's go then!" "Yay!"

The rest of the night went as it did almost every year: Golden Freddy & BB shared their candy with eachother, Puppet got sick because he ate too much candy, Goldie and BB ate his (of course)…but, surprisingly, the Nightmares didn't attack.

And that was a huge relief for Golden Freddy.

~~~  
Happy Halloween, everyone! ~Kem  
~~~


End file.
